Rainbow Veins
by M-shizzle
Summary: A new drug has hit the streets that is better than heroin, better than alcohol and more addictive than any other drug. The affects:mercury blood and death. Detective Kamiya is excited to be on the case but Himura doesn't seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

I know guys. I have two unfinished stories already out… and unfinished. Hahaha. But I really enjoy writing this one. Hopefully my muses will start working on the others. =[

Enjoy. No Beta for this story, as usual. Sorry for all the mistakes

Warnings: mostly violence in this chapter. Gonna get worse later. LOL

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. But original characters are. =]

**Rainbow Veins**

The echo of a bullet's ricochet behind had her crouching slightly while running; she fired a few rounds of her own gun at the figure scrambling across the dead grass. The traffic roaring above was amplified by the concrete pillars of the freeway underpass.

Rusting cars and odd car parts grouped together in random piles comprised the maze the two opposing sides fought through. She leaped over a discarded bumper and fired her weapon before her target dove out of sight. A pained grunt sounded like she had at least clipped him with her last shot.

Adrenalin pumping, not much thought was put into her next action as she rounded the corner. The pursued man had been waiting for her and his shot caught her in the shoulder. Not from the pain but the force of the shot had her falling backward. She fired two shots before hitting the ground. The man gave a shout of pain and she saw that both of her shots had imbedded into his right leg. Rolling back around the corner she flattened herself on the wall of debris as shots were fired.

She hissed and clutched her shoulder while she assessed the damage. The clicking of the man's gun had her clutching her firearm. He cursed and attempted to stand on his injured leg. Glaring at the man from a shattered car window, she took a breath to block out the pain from her shoulder and slowly stood up from her crouch. A large hand gripped her arm and jerked her back. Crying out in surprise and pain, she dropped her gun and clutched the arm that grabbed her injured side.

"Damn it Kaoru, I told you to wait."

The swat team in black flooded the man she was casing after.

"Ugh, Sano let go of my arm."

"Ah, shit you're shot. Is that it? Any vital areas hit?"

Kaoru glared and batted his hands away. She blamed the pain for her lack of a comeback.

Sano straightened to his full height of six three and stared at the wall where behind the scuffle was taking place.

"I'll kill him."

The man in question came around the corner in cuffs; two men in black, half carried half dragged him to the awaiting ambulance.

The man caught sight of Kaoru and dragged his weight to slow his progress.

"You're dead bitch!"

"Shut up."

One of the men gripping his arm threw him against the back of the ambulance causing him to cry out and grip his leg with his joined hands. The other man banged on the double doors, they opened and three people clothed in white uniforms came out with red plastic boxes.

The two men roughly settled the injured convict on to the edge of the vehicle to be treated. A paramedic worked on the wounds on the man's leg and pulled out tweezers to extract the bullets lodged in his muscle and bone. The two swat members stood watching; holding their M4A1 carbine at their sides in quiet threat.

"C'mon, let's get you treated."

He raised a hand to call over a medic but Kaoru yanked it back down to his side.

"I'm fine; I'll take care of this myself."

He raised his eye brows and started to argue.

"I'll go to Megumi."

She added quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know the chief is not going to like this, damn it Kaoru,"

Sano followed her across the grass as she headed toward her car. She grabbed a tourniquet out of a supply box while the paramedic wasn't looking. Holding on to one end of the string with her teeth, she started tightly wrapping above the gunshot. Exasperated by her tactics, Sano continued.

"You know my ass is on the line every time this happens."

He easily strode ahead of her in two strides and blocked her path.

Sighing in annoyance, she released the tourniquet from her mouth.

"Look Sano, if I get treated here, the good captain is going to hear the report and he's going to be on _my ass_ faster than you can say 'fuck off'. Now, move out of my way, I'm bleeding."

"C'mon Jou-chan, I don't need those images in my head of the captain on you're ass…"

He grinned crookedly but trailed off at the look on her face.

"Alright, alright. You can go to Megumi's but I'm driving."

He grabbed the keys out of her hands and flattened a hand on the driver's side window; denying her entry.

Entry into_ her _car; she scowled up at him.

"Sano.."

She growled dangerously. Today was not a good day; she had sprinted a good half mile, was shot at, was shot, and now her partner was giving her grief about something she thought was quite simple to understand.

"Hey like you said Jou-chan. You're bleeding."

Huffing, she circled the car to the passenger seat. His free had dove into his pocket and pressed the button three on speed dial. Turning his head away from the car he pretended to talk to someone on scene. He prepared himself and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Chief, it's Sagara."

He paused.

"Yeah. We're heading to Megumi's."

He blanched a little at what the other said over the receiver.

"Yes sir."

The line died.

He flapped the phone against his forehead a few times and slid into the car. He started the engine and pulled into the main street. He knew Kaoru was going to kill him for calling the chief but at least her execution of his death would be swift, like a blow to the head with her favorite skillet, something quick. With the chief on the other hand, it would be anything but painless.

"Sometimes I hate my job."

He groaned running a hand down his face.

"You're telling me."

Kaoru complained next to him adding pressure to the open wound with a clean towel she found in the back seat.

He tried to grin but grimaced instead and cleared his throat. She was going to hate it a little bit more when she sees what was waiting for her at Megumi's clinic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I assure you chief that I am perfectly alright."

The wound didn't hurt more than any other gunshot wound she had obtained in the past. It did throb; the pain medication Megumi had given her was already waning. Considering murder on her Chief was an appealing idea as he continued to take residency on her desk.

Mind you, whipping out her gun and shooting off a few rounds at the man's face sounded like a wonderful stress reliever but at least fifty other officers and personnel were convened for work today.

_He'd probably dodge my bullets anyway. _She thought bitterly. Not to mention Shinamori-san would charge her for any damages.

Kaoru swiveled away from her inquirer to the other side of her desk to set aside the report she had just finished on the events of that afternoon. Out of reach and tucked into the corner so that even the Chief with his swift movements couldn't snatch it without being intercepted

"At least come with me to the hospital to visit the others. We'll get coffee." The last part was added as an afterthought.

"I've already been treated by Megumi-san, as you very well know. Because you were there, remember, thanks to Sagara-san's concern."

She said the last part loud enough for Sano scribbling at his desk to hear. Sano seemed not to hear here and continued to sit at his desk, his long frame almost too big for the desk. Her expression turned dark when she heard the chief laugh lightly.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, the time brought happier thoughts; she still had time to go back home for a decent nap before coming back here for the conference on the events of this morning. Her only problem was escaping the department head that was still leaning on her desk.

Himura Kenshin was well known even during her Academy days. Chief of The Department of Narcotics, he participated in operations and undercover projects that other administrative persons would not have bothered themselves over, never mind being physically involved. The rumors were that he entered the academy at the age of eighteen; finished the one year course in six months and quickly climbed the ranks. Himura is the first to be appointed Chief under the age of forty and is also supposed to have a crazy high IQ.

Kaoru entered the profession after a life of watching family and friends loose themselves to drugs and the lengths they would go to obtain them. The hardest blow had been her mother's overdose on heroin, or what was said to be heroin. Her father fell under depression which he remedied with alcohol. Kaoru by then was adopted by her only decent relatives, Aunt Tae and Aunt Sae, who owned a restaurant and lived above it in a two story apartment. The two wonderful women were the reason Kaoru graduated college a sane and level headed human being.

"Himura-san, I'm really tired and just want to go home before the conference."

If she was quick, she could personally hand her report to Shinamori-san and then hustle to her car. Plan in mind, she picked up her bag off from the floor when she couldn't find her car keys anywhere on her desk.

"I'll drop you off at home."

"I drove my car." She shook her bag hoping for the sound of keys but frowned when it was only the sound of loose change.

"You shouldn't you be driving injured."

Everything about him was orders today.

"Right handed." She wiggled her fingers.

Giving up looking for her keys, she looked for her locator that corresponded with the loud beeper on the key chain but came away from her desk and purse without any luck. A bit baffled she couldn't find either one of the items she resorted to her back up.

"Hey Sano."

"Yeah?" So he could hear her from where he was sitting. She made a side note to throw something at his chicken head later.

"Let me borrow your car."

Kenshin turned his gaze to Sano's back.

"I brought my bike today."

"Then let me borrow your bike."

"Uhhmm-"

"I'd be more than happy to give you a ride Kaoru. It's on the way." Kenshin Himura interrupted.

Turning back to her chief she glared at his crossed arms and continued up the dress shirt buttons to the suit covered shoulders where wisps of red strands that refused to stay tied rested.

Red hair framed a defined jaw. Lips sporting a disapproving frown and continued past his straight nose. Preparing herself mentally she made sure her glare was still intact; hopefully she still looked displeased.

She knew his eyes analyzed and catalogue every facial twitch and pitch change in her voice. Like a fish to a shiny object, she marveled at his color changing eyes. Amethyst was the dominant color with flecks of dark blues and topazes spreading from the black pupil. She considered the ring of amber around his irises and wondered if they had always been there.

Working where she worked, she didn't think she would be interacting with men like him, attractive men that would be seen in movie studios even business buildings rather than police stations.

With her luck, the man would be working for the law enforcement, at the department of her choice, badgering and catechizing away on her desk.

Exhaling a long breath from her nose, she shook her head mentally and continued with her search for her escalating lost keys

"That is quite alright Himura-san. I am capable of taking care of myself."

She opened a drawer and rifled through the pieces of paper.

"What are you looking for?" He bent over the rest of the desk to peer into the drawer.

"My keys." She snapped the drawer closed and quirked an eye brow at his close proximity.

Suppressing a smirk, he smiled cordially instead and returned to his previous position. He didn't want to push her more than necessary, for now. He had a plan, a whole planner actually for Ms. Kamiya that she was completely unaware of.

He was insistent on taking her home after he had learned she lived in a part of town he did not particularly like. A fact that was high on his list of things-to-do: move her out from that part the neighborhood. If he was seen with her at the apartment building, the various contacts he knew that also lived in the same area would know to keep watch of his detective.

It was a month after she had been promoted to detective he personally met Kamiya Kaoru. His department was large but he liked to keep tabs on his field agents. It wasn't unusual that personnel undergo a background check but for an administrative to take interest in the lower ranking was uncommon.

"Oh."

She looked up from her search and narrowed eyes at his face.

"Why, you wouldn't know where they've gone to, would you?"

"I do not." He answered with a passive expression.

Rolling her eyes she bent at the waist to search the floor and under her desk.

He smirked then. Her keys were in his desk, and the beeper was in two after he had smashed it a few times against the large fax machine.

Kaoru muffled her gasp of pain when she straightened from under the desk. Her right hand hovered over her wound. She bit her lip and frowned at the pencil holder on her desk waiting for the pain to recede. She must have ripped a stitch when she was maneuvering back up. Brushing a finger tip on the area of her blouse right above the wound, she felt a little moisture and brought her finger back to see it slightly tainted red.

Damn it, she had bled through her bandages. Praying the chief did notice but already knowing the answer; she glanced up to see that indeed Kenshin had noticed.

His lip thinned at the sight of her blood.

"Kamiya-san. You are going to accompany me to the hospital and spend a night-"

"I said I was fine." Kaoru started to argue but he continued as if he was not interrupted.

"Unless you find it more comfortable to come to my apartment seeing that I do have the necessary supplies to treat your wound."

An unnatural quiet settled over their side of the large station, as the people listening held their breath for her answer.

Her eyes were wide at his forward proposition. Finding no way around his unrelenting stare, she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

"Are those the only options, sir?" She addressed coldly, she was not fond of being bullied.

"I'm afraid they are."

"Let me just get my stuff and I'll be grateful if you dropped me off at the hospital."

"Wonderful. I'm ready."

Cheerful now that he had gotten his way, he motioned to help her with her bag, which she ignored and snatched the folder with the report and stepped around her desk. Passing Sano's rigid form, she didn't forget to give him a good smack on the back of his head with her good hand. "Ow!" Kenshin followed beside her as they headed towards the double doors. He followed when she entered the Lieutenant's office.

"Shinamori-san, the report of today's shooting that you asked for." She held out the report.

He took it with an expressionless nod.

They exited the building and entered the parking lot. He unlocked the doors to his four door BMW X6 series. He opened the passenger side for her and waited until she was settled. She stared at the various people entering and exiting the station wishing it had been anyone other than Himura that cared, lack of a better word for her predicament.

"Does coffee still sound good?" The engine purred as he reversed.

He's paying anyway.

"Okay."

"Okay." He agreed and gave her a charming smile.

She angrily jerked her seat belt into its slot. She looked out the window crossly; while they were at the hospital maybe he could check himself in as well with the case of the bipolar disease.

AN: Alright, I really don't know much about the police ranking. But if anyone is knows the correct ranking system, I would love that information. But I had a lot of fun researching all the guns, weapons and cars that are going to be in this story.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.

Warnings: Usage of drugs and weapons. Violence, death and language.

Enjoy. No Beta for this story, as usual. Sorry for all the mistakes

**Rainbow Veins**

"Boss?" A bald middle aged man was bowing low from the waist, stood at the threshold of the open door and waited for the man sitting at the desk to acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah, come in." A hand was waved towards the bald man to enter the room.

The thin man sitting at one of many tables that were covered neatly with a variety different kinds of guns, ammunitions and equipment. The man was going through the house and unloading the boxes littering the floors and piled high to the ceiling; cleaning and preparing the merchandises that have been shipped and delivered in the past month or so.

"So, is it done?" The thin man continued to insert bullets to the half full clip, only half interested in the man standing in front of him.

"Yeah, boss. Everything's been done like you told me to do. The whole stock you've given me has already been all sold too."

The bald man nervously eyed the arsenal stocked in the room. The dull clicking of the bullets stopped.

"And the sellers." The thin man glared above his smudged glasses, annoyed to ask the question.

"Yeah, yeah boss." The bald man stuttered and nodded desperate to abate the other man's anger. "I made sure they all understood not to sample the product, boss, just like you said."

The clicking resumed. The man carefully put the clip down and delicately lifted a silencer. Rotating the cylinder carefully and deliberately, he started polishing the black metal. The bald man stood uncomfortably, undecided between standing with arms at the side or to cross them.

"There's one problem though, boss."

The other man continued polishing and gave no reaction to the strained comment.

"Kagiro been caught."

The man paused for a moment at his polishing. The man standing tensed and waited for what the other would do. He placed the rag down and continued handling the silencer. He cradled an automatic handgun that had already been assembled and screwed on the silencer at the nozzle.

"When?"

"This morning, after he dropped off the money. He was chased by cops under the freeway near Martin's."

Sure that the silencer was on securely, the gun was cocked. The sharp clicking had the bald man wincing; a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"The money?"

"Here boss." The man paced forward and leaned a bag against a leg of the table.

"Any one else know about this?" He asked and placed the loaded gun back on to the table. The bald man relaxed slightly and shook his head.

"No boss, I drove straight here right after he was caught. I thought I'd tell you first."

"That's good. That's a very smart, you did the right thing."

The bald man relaxed fully at the praise and grinned. The thin man stood from his seat and walked to the table on his left, turning his back to the bald man.

"Do you know if anyone else saw?"

"I don't think so. He didn't draw much attention on the streets, just mostly chasing until the end."

"That's good Ben" The thin man muttered and fingered an object on the table. It made a soft noise when he gripped it into his right hand.

Turning sharply, he swung his arm in an upward arc and slit the bald man's throat open with a short sword. Ben gave a gurgled surprise and collapsed to the ground. The initial cut spewed a spray of red that covered the thin man and half a table. Ben futilely covered his throat with both hands to stop the blood flow. Wet choking sounds emitted from him as he tried to breathe past his blood. Wide eyes followed the thin man as he moved around the room.

The thin man ignored the dying man as he brought a chair and phone to the table that had been touched by blood. He dialed a memorized number and waited for an answer.

"Kagiro been caught. Kill him." He hung up the phone and placed it neatly on the corner of the table next to the throwing daggers.

Ben lay quietly on the floor staining the carpet.

The thin man snapped open a clean rag and got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loud banging rung from the front door followed by an annoyed ring of the door bell as the person on the other side of the door knocked again and listened for inside nose. The person cursed under her breath and pressed the door button twice again.

" Oi! Wake up!" Fog billowed out from her mouth as she breathed out the winter air.

She pressed her ear to the cold door to catch any kind of noise. Drawing her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed a number and pressed it to the opposite ear, made sure it was ringing and put her whole attention back to what was beyond the door. Muffled ringing echoed with in the apartment but was not answered by its residence. Making a frustrated noise she took a breath.

"Sano! I'm coming in, you better not be naked or something stupid like that." Using the spare key she knew that was inside the concealed compartment, she had barely lifted the lid when the door swung open.

The reprimand and threat of pain was forgotten by the shock of the view that she was presented. Kenshin Himura was standing where her partner and best friend should have been standing.

Naked. Well, not completely naked, pants were fortunately, or unfortunately, worn but it took Kaoru more than a minute to realize that they were.

Indeed have clothes on.

Shaking herself from the trance and careful not to make eye contact with her chief, she took a step back to make sure she had the apartment number right. When the number was correct she took another step back and leaned on the railing that over looked the parking structure to discern whether her location was incorrect. When she saw that it was indeed Sano's apartment structure and his car in his parking spot, she swallowed thickly and reluctantly turned back to Kenshin.

Kenshin was half amused and half puzzled. Face forming into a smile at Kaoru's blush that had started to grow brighter from the time he had answered the door. Tilting his head to the side, he gave her a questioning look.

"Would you like to come in?" He ventured.

"NO! Uh… I mean…erm." What was the chief doing half naked at Sano's place? Her eyes widened in revelation. Her face burned hotter and she stuttered words her brain weren't formulating. Excusing herself in a jumble of words, she made a fast trek towards the elevators.

The chief was gay, and he was in a relationship with Sano.

Sano was gay.

Nearly stumbling at that thought she stopped and swung back around. Angry that someone she considered a good friend hadn't told her something so important. Did the idiot think she wouldn't understand? Her anger faded to embarrassment when she saw the chief come out into the hall way bare footed and call out her name worriedly. Feeling ridiculous, she spun back towards the elevators.

What was she doing? She had met a homosexual before; she knew quite a few matter of fact.

Spinning back around and couldn't urge herself take a step forward after she saw that Kenshin had followed her and was only an arm's length away.

Spinning towards the elevators she stomped away. The damn man was making her feel like a hormonal teenager, confused and unable to concentrate past his defined chest and shoulders _and_ he was gay.

"Kaoru?" Her name called out by a different voice had her pausing and looking toward the open door. She gritted her teeth as Kenshin stood to her right, bypassing the "personal space" rule and looking at her with amusement no doubt. She still refused to make eye contact with him and instead glowered at the other half naked man.

Flickering eyes from Sano to Kenshin's chest and back, she asked her question carefully.

"What's going on Sano?" The question came out accusingly and she frowned at the slight tremor in her voice.

Before the tall man had a chance to answer, a small figure who's height only reached Sano's elbow came prancing out from behind him.

"KAORU!" A small girl ran the length of the hallway and bear hugged the very confused Kaoru.

"Misao?" was all she was allotted before she was cut off.

"I haven't seen you in forever! What's it been? About four months I think. You promised to visit me but you never did. Oh, but that's okay, I know you're busy and actually I've been super busy this semester too. I'm graduating next semester did you know? And guess what, (giggle) I've decided to join your department of work. It'll just be like old times. Don't you think that's cool?"

Kaoru laughed and returned the younger woman's hug. She had met Misao on her last undercover assignment on the college dorm rapist. Misao had been her cover roommate when she had staged herself as a college student. She learned that Misao had an uncanny talent in obtaining information and was very helpful in catching the culprit. Her chief hadn't been happy that she was the one undercover, but at the moment she didn't really care for his opinion or fancy.

Still laughing, Kaoru asked her question again.

"I'm giving the boys a fake tattoo." Misao showed the pen in her right hand. It was only then that Kaoru noticed the scattered black markings on Kenshin's and Sano's upper bodies. Taking a closer look at Sano's shoulder, she recognized a few markings as typical gang symbols.

Oh.

"An undercover job?"

She was silent then and blushed when she realized she had overreacted. What the others didn't know couldn't hurt them. She was quite content with her reasoning until she made the mistake of catching Kenshin's eyes. She groaned mentally and looked away. He knew and was smug with the reasons behind her actions.

Sano gave her a weird look.

"What else could it be?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two usual looking delinquents cruised down the sketchy neighborhood street in a '64 Impala. The driver and passenger both were quiet and alert as they scanned along the sidewalks for any disturbances. To look for more than the usual odd man standing in a dark corner selling drugs or the gaudy view of a prostitute's skin. They drove slowly to ensure they weren't being followed.

The driver was a broad man and a skin head with tattoos starting from the nape of his neck to his temple. The wife beater he wore was ripping at one side on the shoulder and was spotted with gray grease smudges. His right hand gripped the top of the wheel loosely as he drove past signal after signal regardless the color of the light.

The passenger was smaller in stature compared to the driver. Short black hair matched the black t-shirt he wore. Tear drop tattoos marked the corners of his eyes and a tattoo at his neck disappeared down his back.

Both men seemed to pass a safe point and relaxed. The driver moaned and dug his nails into the side of his head and pealed the skin off. Brown hair popped up even after its confinement and its owner ruffled them and scratched venomously at the top of his scalp.

"Damn, I thought I was going to go crazy. It was so itchy. That is the last time I'm going as a bald."

He stopped the car at a light and glanced at the man sitting next to him. The other man had already thrown the wig to the back seat and taking the colored contacts out. Amber eyes blinked rapidly to relieve them of the irritation that remained. Red hair already pulled back in a neat tail the man nodded in agreement. Sighing, the smaller man brought out a folder from the back seat and flipped through the separate papers.

"Pretty good information we got today, ey chief." The driver was more relaxed and enjoyed the rumbling of the engine.

"Yes Sano, but a little disappointed we couldn't obtain that new product."

"Yeah," Sano agreed "but at least we're closer to knowing about this drug. It's been off the streets for a month and now it's back on the market. Do you think this is what forensics couldn't figure out with the dead bodies?"

"Probably. Tell the others about the conference we have once we get back to the station."

The Impala pulled into a deceptively vacant garage.

"There was a conference scheduled today?" Sano puzzled and tried to remember.

"There is now." Kenshin answered back. He palmed a key pad arms reach from outside the car window and the garage door opened with a creaking rumble.

Sano eased into the empty space and waited as the garage door closed behind them, engulfing them in darkness. A whirling started above and the elevator lowered them underground. The huge underground garage was bright and filled with cars ranging from old to new. Sparks flew from underneath a jeep as a mechanic worked underneath the vehicle.

The Impala parked in an empty space. Kenshin and Sano exited the car and were greeted enthusiastically by a heavy set man with a kind face, the perfect jolly uncle.

"Chief! I hope everything went well. Glad you made it back."

"Brought her back to you unscathed Taka, just like I said I would."

Sano patted the glossy finish of the vehicle adoringly.

"She drove beautifully and felt lovely." He sighed wistfully, viewing the car with a half lidded stare.

Kenshin refrained from rolling his eyes at the antics of the younger man. Sano was clearly about to embark on a spectacular show of groveling and pleading for the privilege of keeping the Impala.

Kenshin clapped a hand on the taller man's slouching shoulders after Taka's face twisted into an incredulous expression and a subtle maroon pallor. He was some what afraid for Sano's safety. A lecture was brewing in Taka for all the other loved vehicles Sano had totaled and destroyed throughout the years.

The atypical anger that colored the garage owner's face dissipated and smoothed over into a cheerful grin. Sano returned the grin in hopes of getting his way and the car.

"No."

The older man stomped away, apparently still upset at Sano for silently voicing his want for another car when he obviously couldn't keep intact the countless other cars that were probably already compressed by recycling factories.

Sano bargained and tailed after the older man as he made rounds to the many mechanics working.

Kenshin laughed as the two went back in forth in their deal hatching. Well Sano was dealing and the only answer Taka was giving was 'no'.

Kenshin entered the Impala and gathered the discarded disguises of both Sano and himself. He was in the process of stuffing them into a black duffle bag from the trunk when his name was shouted in alarm. A teenager came out from the back office with a phone pressed to his ear; horror filled his features at what he was hearing over the receiver.

"There's been a shooting at the station!" He had to bellow over the din of the garage. "Someone's been killed!"

"Sano!" Kenshin shouted for him to get into the car. Sano was confused but followed his chief's orders at the dangerous look on his face. Sano jumped into their car while Kenshin already had the car heading towards the underground exit.

Taka stood next to the teenager and stared bewildered as the car pealed down the length of his garage. He watched with wide eyes as the car drifted left at an impossible angle and shot neatly through the narrow exit.

"What happened?" Taka articulated once he found he words. Baffled at Kenshin's desperate exit but thankful he hadn't crashed into anything; he turned to face the teenager.

"Yahiko?" Taka asked worriedly at the pale pallor of the teenager's face.

"There's been an attack at the station and someone's dead."

Taka paled as well and watched his workers that had paused at the loud exit.

"Yahiko you can go home after you lower the car you were working on. I have a few calls to make." He took the phone from Yahiko's yielding grip and headed towards his office.

Taka shook his head in shocked despair. There was a death at the station. If the chief came to him for contacts he'd be prepared. The streets were going to be violent and loud for awhile now.

Heaven help the man responsible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The station was chaos, all weapons were drawn and held at ready even though the initial fighting was over and phones were ringing off the hook at the news of the attack. Newly arriving officers and detectives flooded in through the double doors.

That was the scene Sano and Kenshin were presented with as they parked randomly at any open space on the black top of the parking lot.

Pointing at a pair of officers just exiting their patrol car, faces anxious about what was going on inside, Kenshin gave brisk orders.

"Set a perimeter on the street outside. No one gets in and no one gets out."

"Yes sir." The two men answered and rallied the others outside the building to convey the chief's orders.

Inside was worse than outside. People were yelling and shouting, some answered calls but most were trying to figure out what had happened. Sano left his side to quickly pass on the orders Kenshin had given him during the ride here.

Kenshin disliked the idea that both he and Aoshi had not been present during the attack. He made his way through the most crowded area giving orders as he went. The officers dispersed quickly enough that he found what held the crowd's attention before he had made it all the way through. Kaoru stood talking to five officers and the fact she hadn't recognized him didn't make him angry. The sling for her healing shoulder was forgotten as it hung around her shoulders, parts of it bloomed bright red patches of blood. Her front had large blotches of red and her hands were covered in it. The rag someone had gotten for her was smeared with blood as she tried to scrub her hands clean.

_She would_, he thought darkly and moved swiftly towards her. Her eyes were huge with relief at seeing his form. He was pleased to see that she needed him but the feeling was short lived from worry at the extent of her involvement. The five other officers acknowledged him and he gave them orders to answer the phones.

"You're in such trouble." He gazed down at her with irritation. The initial alarm of all the blood covering her faded when he realized that she was standing up right on her own and wasn't hurt.

Taking her by the elbow, he steered her toward the restrooms. She mumbled something about it being a woman's bathroom and that he wasn't allowed. He seemed not to hear and advanced toward the sink.

Now that she didn't have anyone to distract her with conversation she felt the adrenalin fade and allowed for his care.

Drawing a few paper towels from the dispenser he ran it under water and started wiping away the blood from her face. She kept eyes on her hands and rubbed the cloth between her hands. Kenshin only moved away after he was satisfied that her face and neck were clean of blood. He turned around and threw the soiled towels away. Kaoru hesitated a moment before throwing away her own dirty item. The tremors of her hands were plain to see without the rag to occupy her hands. Clenching her hands together tightly she put them under the running water and watched the water turn pink before going down the drain. Kenshin pumped a generous amount of soap into his hands and applied it to her own.

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what happened?" Finally coming back to her senses, she eyed him and his actions.

"I was getting to that." The soap bubbles were pink with dislodged blood.

"No you're not." She accused. "You're here, washing my hands, which I could do myself."

Even though she voiced her annoyance, it was half-hearted and she made no move to withdraw his or her hands.

He rinsed their soapy hands under the running water.

"What happened then? Since it's plain to see that you were involved."

She was ruffled that he was able to thwart her attempt to have him leave her alone so smoothly. She knew he could have asked someone else who had also witnessed the scene but this entailed her job and she was the closest witness, so she brooded a little before gearing into a detective.

"Shouji Kagiro, the shooter that was caught under the freeway, was being escorted by to officers to be taken to a temporary cell after his medical examination. A man from the waiting room opened fire and hit Shouji twice in the chest. The shooter was detained before any more casualties could be dealt."

She paused and he waited expectantly.

"I was in close proximity to Shouji when he was shot." She rushed before he could interrupt.

"I wasn't injured but Misao was grazed." She hesitated and her eyes slipped from his as she continued.

"I tried to save him. But he died." She finished quickly.

Kenshin gazed at her with a neutral expression. She was playing the professional card and he would dutifully play along. After her shift however he was going to corner her and offer her dinner before he made sure she was safely tucked away in her home.

Her face had been serious and stern during her recounts but her expressive eyes gave away the grief and distress of the man's death. Although the man deserved a good beating and slapping around she did not wish death upon the criminal.

She seemed to gather herself before meeting his gaze again and stated, "I'm going to change. Please refrain from following."

He pressed his lips together to suppress his amusement at her quick change of mood. Impressed she had remembered to add 'please' to her polite demand, he quirked an eyebrow and nodded his head. A grin spread on his face when she wasn't looking and followed her out of the restroom.

The station was a bit less hectic than when he had first entered. Many of the officers were on phones reassuring and giving reports, forensics and paramedics were attending to the dead man on the floor.

Kenshin was surprised when Kaoru followed him towards his Lieutenant's office. He turned to give her a questioning look. The locker rooms were to the opposite side.

She felt his stare and said, "He's patching up Misao."

"What?"

She shrugged but grinned at his shocked expression.

"I know right."

"Really Aoshi-san, I can have Kaoru bandage me up." Misao's told her temporary nurse.

Her complaints went unnoticed by both the Lieutenant and Misao herself. Her eyes never left his face as he added the finishing touches to bandaging her upper arm.

"All done." He patted her bandaged arm and started gathering his first aid materials on his desk.

"Oh thank you." She said wistfully, still staring dolefully at his face.

"When did you arrive?" Kenshin's question caught his Lieutenant's attention to the open door. Kenshin strode into the office and situated himself on one of the chairs facing the wide desk.

Misao didn't seem to notice Kenshin as she studied the new perspective of Aoshi's facial profile.

"Hey, Misao let's go change."

Kaoru's voiced seemed to snag a small portion of her attention from Aoshi's face.

"Uh?" Came Misao's most intelligent answer and reluctantly tore her eyes in the direction of Kaoru's voice.

"Want some clean clothes?" Kaoru asked again.

Kaoru flicked her eyes skeptically to Aoshi as well; she didn't know how the man sustained his air of calm under Misao's potent stare.

"Yeah, okay." Misao slid down from her perch at the edge of his desk.

Aoshi scooped the blooded gauze from the table and dumped them into the trashcan. Misao took three slow steps backwards and lifted a hand in farewell.

"See you later."

Aoshi nodded his head expressionlessly. Her eyes were wide as she mimicked his nod and walked out the door with Kaoru.

They were ten steps from the door of the locker room before Misao turned to Kaoru.

"Did you see him?" Misao breathed.

"Of course I have. I work here Misao."

Misao's eyes seemed to see something else, probably Aoshi's face.

"He's just so-"

"Serious? Emotionless?" Kaoru imputed helpfully.

"Gorgeous." Misao gushed out in a breath.

Kaoru's face took on a funny expression, something between being bewildered and amused, as she held open the locker room door. Misao entered in a daze.

"He took care of my wound." Misao said lovingly.

Kaoru snorted as she unlocked her locker but silently agreed with Misao, his care for Misao was unusual but who really knew what was unusual for the silent man.

Kaoru threw away both of their shirts and started searching for new ones. Misao rested her hand over the bandage.

"I'm _never_ taking this off."

Kaoru shook her head at the smitten girl. She looked down at herself to see that half her bra was soaked in blood and dug for an extra one. She handed Misao a shirt and started re-dressing as well.

"He's going to be _mine_." Misao had a glazed look as she buttoned her polo shirt.

Kaoru nearly fell over and looked around to see who else had heard.

"You barely know the man Misao!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conference Kenshin had wanted to convene was postponed for the increasingly irritating delinquent sitting across the metal table from two of the most intimidating men.

Kaoru watched from behind the soundproof mirror window as her chief and lieutenant faced the young man.

"I told you and I'll tell you again and again and again." The thug rolled his head at the repeated word.

Kaoru sighed as well as a few people standing next to her. The stupid boy didn't have the advantage of knowing the two men. She felt pity for the tattooed man, if only he knew, then he'd be begging on all fours and sobbing for their mercy.

"You will remain here," Kenshin opened a file in front of him and scanned for a name. "Sugita-san, until you tell us the truth. I ask you again, who sent you."

Kenshin sat across from the man in question and Aoshi stood a few feet away from the table, back towards the door.

"It was an initiation. This was the only way I was able to join."

"A plausible but feeble justification Sugita-san, the truth if you please. Who sent you?"

"It was an initiation."

"The truth."

"Okay fine."

Kenshin raised a skeptical brow at the man's pause.

"You know, it was a dare. If I didn't do it I could be in the club."

Violet eyes darkened to amber as they regarded the man coldly.

"Who sent you?"

"Hello!" Shouted the gangster-to-be, he waved a hand rudely in between Kenshin and himself. "Is your faggot hair blocking your ears? A dare, dare, a dare you mother fucker. Here, let me pull some of that hair out of the way so that you'd hear me better."

The man's fingertips were just brushing the red strands before his wrist was gripped in an iron grip. In two quick movements, the man's wrist was broken and his forehead was rebounding off of the table. The man tumbled to the floor and clutched his wrist with a scream.

Kaoru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the man's scream came in through the speakers.

"What the _fuck_ you _mother fucker_! You broke my fucking wrist! What happened to the fucking good cop act?"

The chair made a slight scrapping sound as he stood up from his seat.

"I am the good cop act Sugita-san."

Kenshin turned to leave. "Shinamori-san"

"Himura-san." Aoshi turned back to the man moaning on the floor, now clutching his forehead.

Kenshin left the room and a few seconds later he walked in through the door to Kaoru's right. He turned off the tape recorder for both audio and video. He pressed the intercom to the right of the table and spoke into the mike.

"You may proceed Shinamori-san."

Most of the people had already filed out of the room. Kaoru frowned disapprovingly and gave Kenshin a long-suffering look. He passed her without a word and held open the door for her.

"Kamiya-san."

She ignored his mixed order and suggestion. She gave a doubtful look at Aoshi's advance towards the pained man. Looking at Kenshin again and his clenched jaw, she sighed and collected her belongings and case files. As she passed him, he pressed a hand to her lower back and urged her out of the room. Before he closed the door behind them she twisted around and caught a glimpse of Aoshi settling the man back on the chair by the collar.

She turned back to Kenshin to question his hurry. Still guiding her across the floor he turned to her as well.

"Conference."

"I don't know why you like conferences so much."

"Why Kaoru, it's because I like the sound of my own voice." His eyes were so wide and innocently convincing, she almost believed him.

Her glare turned into an eye roll but she was smiling and gave a short laugh.

His eyes twinkled at her amusement. Plans of torture for the man's homosexual comment were forgotten by the sound of her laugh, for now.

This chapter is five more pages than the first one, which I hope makes everyone happy.

I don't know why, but this story is coming along without any hitches or writer's blocks.

Unlike my other stories, I stare and think about them all the time and come up with nothing. =[ So, sorry if you're waiting for the others.

As you read, some more canon characters were introduced in this chapter; Misao and Yahiko.

I know some people think Yahiko is too young and annoying, which I understand and sometimes agree with, but he is needed in my stories and will always be portrayed as an older teenager unless a younger age is needed.

Also Misao, sometimes I find it annoying that writers tend to portray her as a stupid rapid squirrel, who is always talking really fast and much too hyper for my tastes. Yes, she is a happy person but remember she was also temporary leader of the Oniwanbanshu while Aoshi was gone. That requires some smarts and a sense of "grown-up-ness", haha, for lack of a better word.

Enough of my rambling and whining.


End file.
